A rain of love
by Renesmee678
Summary: Bella is always the nobody in forks until Edward and Bella changes bodies
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: A RAIN OF LOVE

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

Hello everybody my name is Bella Cullen but you can call me Bella I have a wonderful husband named Edward Cullen, a daughter named Renesmee Cullen, a son named Anthony Cullen and another baby boy coming but the love of my life still doesn't know that.

"I love you Isabella Cullen" He said then kissed me

"Likewise honey" I said and kissed him back

He laughed that majestic laugh of his that always make me laugh with him. I look at the playground to see our children fighting over something. I began to stand up and when Edward saw our children fighting he began to stand up and we began to walk to our children. When we are there I realized that they are fighting over a rock.

"Why are you two fighting?" Edward asked

"Because daddy the rock is mine I found it first!" Renesmee said

"NO, I found it first!" Anthony argued

"DADDY!" Renesmee said with her puppy dog eyes that no one can ever resist

Anthony glared at Renesmee that he can almost burn a hole in her head. Then I saw something in Anthony's eyes and he turned to me. "MOMMY!" Anthony said he was pouting the pout no one will resist

"Why are you two arguing over a rock?" Edward said a little bit annoyed

"Because daddy this looks like a heart" Renesmee said

"No it's a car" Anthony shouted at Renesmee

Edward looked at the rock that isn't even close to a car or a heart. Edward was figuring out what to do at this situation suddenly an idea came to his head. "Why don't we get ice cream" Edward said with a smile

"YEY!" Anthony and Renesmee said at the same time and forgetting about the rock.

Edward bought the two of them there favorite flavor of ice cream. After they were done eating we went to rent some movies to watch. After watching the twins finally went to sleep.

"I'll put Resee to her bed" I whispered to Edward

He got Anthony and we put them to bed I saw something Resee's hand and it looked like a drawing I got it from her hand and opened it and I saw a drawing of us as a family. I showed it to Edward and he was filled with joy. We cleaned up and slept.

Of course I have been married for 3 years and fairly happy at what I have. You are probably wondering how I got my happily ever after right. Well then let me start my story at the beginning of this happy ending.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: A RAIN OF LOVE

SUMMARY: Bella is living her life but all of that change after a storm hits forks

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**BPOV**_

I just started my job as a waitress in a restaurant a week ago.

Since I am now the breadwinner of the family I need to work real hard for everything.

Why can't my mom and dad just work?

Well because my mom found my dad cheating with someone else and my dad went with the girl and left me and my mom to strive for our own.

My mom almost had a mental breakdown but of course she stayed strong for me. And even in this time of our lives we still went to church because we know that in our time of need God is the only one we can turn to.

Now my mom is very sick and I need to work to pay for my tuition fee and mom's medicines.

"WAITRESS" someone cut me off my trance

I went to a guy in a corner.

"Hello sir good evening, Welcome to Chicago Ru's pizza, may I take your order?" I ask nicely

He smiled at me and said "I'll have a ham and cheese and some coffee that's all"

I nodded and went on my way

"Order up!" I shouted at Edward

"Coming Swan!" He shouted back

Ugh! Sometimes I can't stand that guy. I mean his handsome, has skills, lots of money and a family. Why would he work here?

Good thing it's Friday I won't see him tomorrow.

He put the food in the tray.

I was going to give it to the guy but he was already gone.

I saw a paper and inside it was a 500 dollar bill more than enough to pay for the food he ordered.

I read the paper and it just read _a month._

_Hmm wonder what that means_ I thought for a minute then shrug it off

"Ooh do you have a secret admirer Bella. I bet his blind" Edward teased

I shot him the meanest glare I could muster he just laugh.

Finally my working hours is already over.

I was walking in the empty streets of forks when all of a sudden it rained so I ran

I collided with someone and at the same time lightning unfolded and I felt like I was hit with it.

I didn't dare look at the person I bumped with, simply because I don't want to.

I ran the rain still pouring I saw the restaurant I work on and the first thing that came to my mind is _I didn't know there was another restaurant._

I went in and saw that this IS the restaurant I work on. I must've turned around when I bumped into someone.

I was starting to leave until someone shouted

"EDWARD GET BACK HERE YOU STILL GOT 4 ORDERS LEFT BEFORE YOU GO HOME!" Mr. Collins, the manager, shouted

I look around before I stared at Mr. Collins again and pointed my finger to me

He rolled his eyes and said "YEAH YOU, COME HERE".

I was going to him slowly. When I came in I was very soaked. I was very surprise.

We stared at each other in disbelief. I was the first to recover and started walking over to me.

"Sir, can I have a word with Edward?" but as I said this my full attention was to me.

With just one nod from Mr. Collins I started dragging myself outside. I didn't even notice the rain had stopped.

"OKAY WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY BODY?" said a very angry me

I stared at myself in disbelief and said the same thing and, of course, we were equally angry

And then realization hit her and me too.

We said our names in unison

"What are you doing in my body?" I asked and Edward ask the same question

I was going to say something until Edward, in my body, cut me off and said what I already had in mind

"When we collided, that was you! Ugh I can't believe I switched bodies with you of all the persons in this world" He exaggerated

I was hurt and I was starting to cry until he saw me and regret filled his eyes

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to say it like that" he said and his next action shocked me, he hugged me and said sorry until I stopped crying.

When I was done Edward and I begun to walk the empty streets of forks together. None of us spoke the whole time simply because none of us knew what to say next.

"What are we going to do now?" Edward asked. I look at him then on my feet and said "I don't know…. Maybe we should go to our respective houses and talk about this tomorrow," I said. We agreed to that and started saying what we should do to act normal around there.

I got home to Edward's house. For a second I thought that Edward's parent will be sleeping soundly but when I got there they were yelling at each other, cursing and things like that. I remembered what Edward said just ignore them. I went upstairs and locked his room I look around and his room was filled with CDs some are scattered while some are in there racks. I sighed and started organizing his CDs. When I was done I look around and saw that he have a writing table in the corner and I look at one of them, He is excellent at drawing things I thought. Every time I saw a thing that Edward own I will comment on it.

When I was done exploring I got exhausted I change into his pajamas but while I was changing I didn't even dare to look down there so of course I trip a lot. After I was done changing I prayed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

FOR FREAKY FRIDAY CONTEST

PEN NAME: Renesmee678

TITLE: STORM BRINGS LOVE

SUMMARY: Bella is living her life but all of that change after a storm hits forks

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

I felt the sun's heat hit my eyes and that's what woke me up. I woke up and look at Edward's clock it was already 11:00 am. Doesn't he have an alarm clock, I thought. I went downstairs and went to breakfast with Edward's parent we were all silent. After I was done I made my way through the diner but when I got there I saw Edward talking to the manager when they were done talking. Edward approaches me and said that he forced the manager to fire me and I was very shock.

I ran outside Edward following me. When we got to the forest I turned to Edward and started shouting at him "HOW COULD YOU! DID YOU REALLY CAME TO MY LIFE TO MAKE IT WORSE" I said in clenched fist.

He stared at me open mouthed. When he recovered he said coolly "it's just a matter of time I'll get your old job back when this problem is over". I was shock I haven't thought of that I said sorry for my sudden outrage. He nodded.

We went back to his home.

When we got there we saw his brother Emmet "oh hi Eddie" he sneered and continued

"Who's this" he asked while crossing his legs like a girl and leaning back to my seat.

I looked at Edward and he had a shocked face.

"We're just going to my room and do our business" I said.

He had a smile and said "Sure Eddie I'll leave you and your FRIEND to do your BUSINESS".

I and Edward groaned at the same time. "Now I know where Edward's teasing skills came from" I mumbled.

I was sitting, Indian seat, in Edward's bed researching about how to reverse body switching. As I was researching I stumbled on a website about it, turns out we need to get: a cup of oil, a bowl of gray sand, 3 black roses, a compass and a triangular amulet. The instructions were: we should get a bowl of sand in the beach of gray and then pour the cup of oil. It will form into a round rock that will glow white when the 3 black roses are nearby. When you found the 3 black roses, pulverize it and rub it on the rock. It will glow 2 colors red and black. When it glows red it means that the compass is in danger and you are close, which is good because the only danger it is from is you. When it glows black it means you are not close to the compass. When you got the compass it will point to you where the triangular amulet is hidden. When you got the triangular amulet pour a drop of your blood in it but be sure that when you pour your blood in the amulet it should be storming.

I look at the bottom to see who the one who gave this instruction and what I read shock me 'Isabella Marie S. Cullen'. I went into a trance but after that I just thought that maybe another Cullen. I heard Edward's stomach grumbled and I laugh while he glared at me. After a few seconds of laughing and Edward glaring at me my stomach grumbled too. This time it is his time to laugh and it is my time to glare at him.

"It's not funny" I said while glaring at him and he just laughed harder.

There was no food in the kitchen so we went out of the kitchen and Rosalie smiled at us. Her teeth had a broccoli and some chocolate stains in it. We went down and I saw Alice eating lots of food. I don't think she is even chewing them. I wasn't the only one who noticed this Edward noticed it also and of course we were shock. "Hi Edward Rosalie look Edwards got a girlfriend" she teased while me and Edward glared.

"We should really get out of here" Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded

"We're just going to get some food" I said and they nodded.

We were at the mall ordering 2 chickens with rice, a bowl of salad, two medium sized coke and 2 big cookies for dessert. While we were eating I saw Jasper and Emmet eating A SALAD while there were lots of shopping bags around them. I tapped Edward and pointed on Jasper and Emmet. His mouth dropped open and before I can say 'what the heck is going on here' he is already there asking the two and what shocked me the most they blushed! I went to Edward's side.

The two of them stared at me. "Are you 2 together?" Jasper asked.

Since when did he like gossip? I thought. We just shook our head vigorously. They giggled. I was shocked, very shocked until it hit me and Edward. "You two swapped bodies with jasper and Emmet, didn't you?" me and Edward asked in unison.

They were shocked because they never knew how we figured that out. "You two swapped bodies too!" Jasper asked.

We just nodded and started asking questions. No one really paid attention to me, now that they knew that I was Bella 'the nobody in the school' Swan. I was counting in my head on how many shopping bags surrounding us, there must be 45 shopping bags surrounding us. "THEY DID WHAT!" I look over to see a very angry looking Alice and Rosalie.

Edward dragged me out of the mall, we were following Rosalie and Alice. When we entered Edward's house we heard Alice and Rosalie's loud piercing scream. We looked at the direction the reason why they were screaming and we saw Emmet and Jasper playing video games and having lots of foods stuffed in their mouth.

"It's not what you think it is" Emmet said.

"yeah this are fiber O's" jasper said a little bit disgusted at what he just said.

It was really a sight to see the two beautiful girls in our school are pigging out. Edward is laughing like there is no tomorrow, Rosalie and Alice was as red as a tomato, Emmet and Jasper looked like they are going to pee at their pant…. Oh no they just did. I was trying hard not to laugh because they would just yell at me.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR BODIES!" Rosalie asked outraged.

Emmet and Jasper escaped using the kitchen door. This made Rosalie and Alice angrier and they started to chase Jasper and Emmet.

"COME BACK HERE" Alice yelled at them while walking at the door.

We heard the door shut leaving only me and Edward in the room.

"Hey, Bella did you write the instructions and the ingredients we will need?" Edward asked. I don't know why but my name sounds good in his tongue. OH MY GOSH! Why am I having thoughts like this. I hate him and what I thought was just nothing. NOTHING.

"Bella, Bella" Edward said while shaking me.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You went into trance for a minute. I thought I lost you," he said you can hear the concern fill his voice.

"Is Edward Cullen concerned about me?" I ask, one of my eyebrows were raised.

"I'm not. It's just no one will write the instructions and ingredients we will need," he said while blushing.

_Wow I look cute when I blush _I thought. I rolled my eyes and started to find the website and copy the instructions and ingredients.

When I was done copying everything me and Edward went downstairs and started to watch a movie. We were at the climax of the movie when we saw Alice and Rosalie dragging Emmet and Jasper to their room. We turned back from what we were watching and we missed the climax. _What happened to Cinderella?_ I asked in my mind. I look at Edward and he looked annoyed maybe he too was annoyed because of the fact we missed the climax in Cinderella 2.

"Next time I'll buy the DVD" Edward muttered under his breath. I do have to agree to that.

It was already 4:52 pm when the movie ended. We heard Rosalie and Alice scream at Emmet and Jasper about how they are messing with their beautiful bodies. I and Edward groaned at the same time. Edward insisted that we should go grocery shopping. Before I could say no he is already dragging me to his car. He put me on the passenger seat and begun to drive away.

We were in the grocery store and Edward started putting food in our cart. It was filled with vegetables, fruits, junk food, candies, meats and soft drinks.

"Anything you'd like honey bunny?" he said smirking.

I glared at him. He knows how much I hate that nickname so he keeps reminding me about it. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No thank you hobby" I said.

I know how much he hated that nickname it was given to him by his so called friends because they said we were the perfect match. A woman probably in her 60s said "aaww what a cute couple you to are". We both groaned.

We got home and we saw a note in the coffee table. Edward picked it up and read the note.

"They went to the gym to burn fats" Edward said while tossing the note on the dining table.

I sat on the couch relaxing. I closed my eyes after a few minutes I smelled something delicious it smelled like _caldereta, _one of the best Filipino food for me. I went to the kitchen and saw Edward cooking the _caldereta._ "You know how to cook?" I said a little bit surprised. He blushed and nodded. I smiled. When Edward was done cooking I already prepared our table.

"Let's pray" he said.

We held hands and he said "God is good, God is great we thank you God for our food by your help to our fed thank you Lord for daily bread and Jesus name we pray. Amen". I smiled at Edward. None of us talked after that he went back to my house while I went back to my room.

I missed my mom wonder what she is doing right now.

"Lord thank you for this day, thank you for all you've done for us, thank you for the blessing that you gave us day by day. Lord help us and protect us. Lord forgive us our sins. In Jesus name I pray Amen" I prayed and went to sleep


End file.
